ONE MINUTE MELEE: Green Arrow vs Mina Majikina
Green Arrow vs Mina Majikina is Ahomeschoolingroudon's 8th One Minute Melee of his Fourth Season. Putting Green Arrow from DC Comics against Mina Majikina from Samurai Shodown Description It's a battle of the genders archer battle, in a duel of East VS West which archer hero will prevail? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Fight Tosa, Dai Sanjusan Banfuda-jo Dawn A breeze of wind hit the forest they were in, causing the trees to shake slightly. However it ended up making the hiding spot of a young 21 year old girl visible, as she was the archer, Mina Majikina. However she ended up catching a clear view of somebody in the distance, the guy seemed rather suspicious in Mina’s eyes so she fired a Ki Arrow from her bow at him, but little did Mina know that the person in the distance was Oliver Jonas “Ollie” Queen, more commonly referred to as the Green Arrow. “What in the-” Green Arrow said before he rolled out of the way, before noticing Mina standing there, bow and arrow in hand. “Hey!” Green Arrow called out, as he put an arrow into his bow. “You better have a good explanation for this, I’ll tell ya’ that.” Green Arrow said, which caused a fight to ignite. Triumph or die! ENGAGE! Mina leaped from her hiding place before charging a Ki Arrow from her bow, Green Arrow backflipped just as Mina shot the Ki Arrow to where he was standing, causing Mina to miss. Green Arrow then got out one of his trick arrows before firing it at Mina. This one was the Boxing Glove Arrow, which socked Mina straight in the face upon contact, causing her to stumble back on the ground. Mina shot a normal arrow at Green Arrow, which managed to graze his shoulder causing a minor wound. Green Arrow shrugged it off as a no biggie before getting out another trick arrow, and Mina charged up another Ki Arrow with her bow. Green Arrow’s trick arrow this time was the Dynamite Arrow, and both him and Mina shot at each other at the same time, causing the Dynamite and Ki Arrows to explode upon contact with each other. Green Arrow however rolled up towards Mina before punching her in the gut and getting out a katana, “H-hey this was supposed to be an archer battle!” Mina exclaimed before jumping to the side. Mina then climbed onto a tree before jumping from one to the other, firing arrows as she went. Green Arrow took aim and fired an arrow at Mina, which forced her to duck, however this arrow was another trick arrow with this one being a Grappling Hook Arrow. “It’s called being a hunter!” Green Arrow exclaimed before he kicked Mina, which caused her to lose her balance and fall off of the tree and down to the ground. “S-sayonara!” Mina exclaimed before firing rapid Ki Arrows at Green Arrow, forcing him to jump off of the tree as well. Green Arrow dashed out of the way of the Ki Arrows, and in order to keep Mina from constantly firing he shot a Smoke-Screen Trick Arrow at her, causing her to get surrounded with a cloud of smoke she was unable to see through. Mina fired a few more Ki Arrows before noticing her surroundings, and she quickly tried to get out of the smoke screen so she could fire more Ki Arrows, but by that point it was already too late as she could see an arrow heading right towards her forehead. The Buzz-Saw Arrow. Mina remained paralyzed in fear for a second before the Buzz-Saw Arrow cleaved straight through her head, slicing her brain in two and killing her instantly, as Green Arrow put his Bow and Arrow away K.O! Green Arrow then turned away from the still bleeding corpse of Mina before walking away to collect his bounty, “And Black Canary said a Buzz-Saw arrow was self-indulgent.” Green Arrow muttered before disappearing from sight This melee’s winner is.. Green Arrow! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees